


How You Get The Guy

by Excaliburstark



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Break Up, Cringe fest, I feel like this has very strong wattpad vibes, I found it in a bunch of old notes on my phone, I was clearly watching a lot of one tree hill when I wrote this, M/M, Make Up, Marriage Proposal, Post-Break Up, Rain, So read at ur own risk, like 0 to 100, relationship wise, reunited, so much rain, this is kinda old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 10:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19439896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Excaliburstark/pseuds/Excaliburstark
Summary: After a tough break up and six months of separation, Arthur finds himself at Merlin's door dripping wet.Posting some old stuff. Enjoy x





	How You Get The Guy

_Stand there like a ghost_  
_Shaking from the rain, rain_  
_She'll open up the door_  
_And say, are you insane, -ane?_

_Say it's been a long six months_  
_And you were too afraid to tell her what you want, want_

_And that's how it works_  
_It's how you get the girl_

_And then you say_  
_I want you for worse or for better_  
_I would wait for ever and ever_  
_Broke your heart, I'll put it back together_  
_I would wait for ever and ever_

_\- Taylor Swift_

Arthur stood, frame shaking, pale fingers curling around the doorframe, as if to stabilise his balance. He titled forward, wet raindrops slid down, disappearing down the neckline of his shirt, he shuddered and his pinpoint pupils were blown wide at the sight of Merlin answering the door.

The low slung boxers and bare chest of the occupant, felt like a punch in the chest followed by a stinging reminder of his stupidity in losing the willowy man in front of him.

After the initial shock, Merlin immediately began berating him.

"Are you crazy?" He asked, eyes huge as he took in Arthur's figure. Merlin grabbed his sopping wet forearm and dragged him inside muttering about illness and idiocy as he fetched a towel.

Arthur's teeth chattered and rain water ran down in rivulets, cupping at his collarbones and streaming down his neck. He ignored the frigid cold and focused on Merlin who was coming back, he'd pulled on a pair of jeans and a ratty T-shirt and was huffing and puffing. He shoved a towel into Arthur's arms. Arthur let it drop through his open hand to which Merlin exclaimed angrily.

"For gods sake, Arthur. What are you even doing here?" He snapped.

"Marry me." The world tilted.

Merlin gaped before his face, expression uncomprehending before it turned to granite. He closed his bright eyes and squeezed his closed fist hard, nails ripping into the skin of his palm.

"This isn't funny." At Arthur's unchanging expression, his seemed to bubble. "You left for six months. Six months, Arthur! You can't show up on my doorstep and ask me to marry you. You really have gone crazy." Merlin was panicking now, his heart was chugging in his chest like a train and his legs were pacing in the small halfway without his permission.

"The craziest thing I ever did was leave you. You can't know how sorry I am, truly. I'll never forgive myself for how we parted but I know I need you." Breaking off his frantic plea, Arthur started again.

"Those six months, they were torture. All I know is that I want you, need you. Please, marry me." Arthur's voice was quiet and his mouth moved oddly. The cold was seeping into his boned and his hair consisted of chilled blonde strands.

Merlin was getting more and more hysterical. They'd broken up six months ago and hadn't had word from each other since. Just as Merlin thought his heart was beginning to heal, or at least no longer hurt whenever Arthur's name is mentioned, here Arthur was smashing it to pieces again with just his presence and the ludicrous crap pouring out of his mouth.

"No, I don't know. I-" Merlin muttered, repeating himself a few times.

Merlin knew he didn't mean it, he probably hadn't even thought this through. Sure, they had been an intense couple and they had all the ground work of a lasting relationship yet it seemed that all flames that burn bright fade faster for it.

It wasn't that their relationship fizzled out so much as distanced. Arthur was trying to impress his father and Merlin was focusing on his own career. It wasn't even that they'd grown apart, it was just that they became more like after thoughts to each other.

Arthur was so desperate to prove himself to his father that he prioritised that and moved all the way to Australia for six months just to please him despite Merlin's protests, the abundance of arguments and threats to break up still hadn't steered Arthur from his path.

Arthur swallowed, looking down trodden. His jeans were plastered to him, the darkened denim clung to his thighs and the curves of his calves. He knelt, squelching as he did so.

He struggled to prize a small black box from his back pocket. With shaking hands he opened it and presented it to Merlin.

Merlin was staring now, at the ring inside the box and then at Arthur and back again.

"You can't-" Merlin choked out.

Arthur took Merlin's hand, Merlin flinched at the cold contact before letting their fingers entwine.

"All my life, I've been searching and I didn't know what for until I found you. I only realised what I'd lost when it was too late. I know I was incredibly selfish but I'll never put anyone before you again. I love you, Merlin. Marry me." Arthur spoke once more, voice soft but burning with sincerity.

Merlin reached out to touch the ring, he took it out of the box and read the engraving. It was what Merlin had said to him the first night they'd met and Merlin couldn't help but give a strangled laugh, then realisation hit and he sighed.

"You prat. You couldn't wait a week after returning, you just show up and give me a damn heart attack. I thought you were going to die of hypothermia on me not ask me to be your husband." Merlin chuckled and helped Arthur back up to his feet.

"So, you will be my husband?" Normally Arthur would be grinning cockily but right now the dawning hope in his eyes grasped Merlin's attention and his heart. Arthur truly wanted this, wanted him.

Merlin nodded weakly. "Yes, you don't deserve it but yes. I will marry you."

Arthur caught him in a fierce hug before planting kisses all over his face.

"You have got a lot to make up for. We still need to talk." Merlin said.

"I know. I know. We will." Arthur mumbled, lips still tracing Merlin's skin. Arthur's face was hidden in Merlin's dark curls and Merlin could swear he felt a drip of warm water splash his neck. He pulled Arthur into a kiss. They had a lot of stuff to sort out but they'd make it through, together.


End file.
